


The Best Revenge

by Nifflers_n_nargles



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco meets the internet, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, References to a homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles
Summary: “Harry groaned. He regretted introducing Draco to the internet at least three times a week.”





	The Best Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge
> 
> Prompt: “I’m not asking permission”

The glow of the harsh blue light roused Harry. “Draco,” he mumbled, voice heavy with sleep, “please put that away and come back to bed.”

“In a minute,” Draco replied absently. “ I need to vanquish this troll first. If this arse-kettle thinks he can say that about us and get away with it, he is sorely mistaken.”

Harry groaned. He regretted introducing Draco to the internet at least three times a week. Draco had gone in deep; normally Harry adored it—especially when Draco yeeted at wildly inappropriate moments—but it was now the middle of the night and there was little chance of any peace, or sleep, until he felt he had won. Begrudgingly, Harry rolled over to face his husband, amused at the sight. 

Draco’s hair stood up in every direction, looking more like Harry’s than Harry’s did at the moment. The creases across his face from the pillowcase had, in Harry’s opinion, never looked cuter.

He leaned over to press a kiss to Draco’s side and caught a glimpse of the computer screen. “Love,” Harry started carefully, “I thought we talked about you not going on this site anymore.”

Harry could feel the look of contempt Draco was giving him, although he studiously avoided making eye contact, face pressed firmly against Draco’s side. 

“I’m not asking permission from those cretins to live my life the way I choose.” Draco played with Harry’s hair absently as he continued, “Look at what he said about us!”

Harry had seen the homophobic slur, and he wasn’t happy about it, but he also wasn’t planning to lose any more sleep than he already had, unless...

“Draco, love, do you know what the best way to get back at a Twitter troll is?” Harry asked, smirk evident in his tone as his hand snaked below the blanket.


End file.
